List of Wild Arms Items
This is a list of items in the original Wild Arms. For armor, see List of Wild Arms Armors; for weapons see List of Wild Arms Weapons. 1 1 Gella Coin: Doubles or halves EXP in battle. A Agile Apple: Increases RES parameter by 1. Ambrosia: Fully heals party's HP and MP. Antidote: Cures Poison Status Effect. Arms: Key Item. Orb needed to progress through Malduke. B Black Pass: Key item. Needed to shop at Black Market. Blue Virtue: Key item. Blue mirror needed to enter Giant's Cradle. Bone: Use with the Mystic command to use the Lucky Shot spell. Bullet Clip: Refills bullet count for one ARM. C Crest Graph: Key item. Can be exchanged for one of 64 magic spells. Crystal Bud: Key item. Crystalized flower needed in order to propose marriage. D Dispellado: Key item. Artifact used to open Rings of Timespace. Duplicator: Magical key that opens sealed chests and doors. Dragon Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Zephyr's power inside. E Eye: Key item. One of three magic orbs needed to proceed in Malduke. F Full Revive: Revives single character with full HP. G Gemini Circ. #1: Key Item. Part Emma needs to upgrade airship. Gemini Circ. #2: Key item. Part Emma needs to upgrade airship. Goddess Idol: Key Item. Stone Statue with Raftina's power inside. H Hard Apple: Raises VIT parameter by 1. Heal Berry: Recovers 200 HP. Heat Salve: Cures Paralysis status effect. Herb Arnica: Key item. Herb needed to cure Mayor of Rosetta Town. Holy Berry: Key item. Berry needed to defeat monster. Holy Medal: Key item. Medal needed to progres through Guardian Shrine. Holy Symbol: Cures Bad Omen status effect. J Jewel: Key item. Needed to solve puzzle in Gemini's Corpse. K Key Plate: Key item. Needed to enter Caged Tower. Kizim Flame: Key item. Sacred fire needed to activate Elw Pyramid. L Light Shroom: Cures Flash status effect. Lion Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Justine's power inside. Lucky Card: Doubles EXP and Gella gained in battle. M Magic Carrot: Recovers 50 MP. Magic Map: Key item. Marks known Town's locations on map. Medicene: Cures Disease status effect. Mega Berry: Recovers 2000 HP. Metal Bird: Key item. Book that contains password in Epitaph Sea. Mystic Apple: Raises SOR parameter by 1. N Nectar: Fully heals one character's HP and MP. O Ocarina: Key item. Musical instrument used to summon Asgard. P Pinwheel: Cures Confusion status effect Potion Berry: Recovers 1000 HP. Power Apple: Raises POW parameter by 1. R Red Malice: Key item. Artifact needed to enter Giant's Cradle. Revive Fruit: Revives a character with partial HP. Rune Drive: Key item. Technology that upgrades Asgard. S Saber Fang: Key item. Memento dropped by Boomerang. Secret Sign: Lowers MP cost of a single technique by 1. Secret Tool: Key item. Set of tools needed to fix broken Guardian statue. Small Flower: Raises Luck by one level. Spirit Key: Key item. Opens chest in Forest Prison. T Toy Hammer: Cures Forgetfullness status effect. V Violet Rose: Cures Silence status effect. W Wind-up Key: Key item. Needed to enter Epitaph Sea. Wings: Key item. One of three magical orbs needed to progress in Malduke. Category:Wild Arms Category:Items